


Pagtingin

by byrenjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byrenjun/pseuds/byrenjun
Summary: Kailan nga ba magiging handa si chenle?
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 1





	Pagtingin

Agad na niligpit ni chenle ang gamit niya pagkaalis ng kanilang guro, habang nag aayos ito biglang nag ring ang kanyang cellphone.

"Lele~" bungad na sabi ng tao sa tawag  
"bakit, jisungie?" Agad naman na tugon ni chenle sa binata.

"Sabay na tayo lunch, antayin mo'ko diyan sunduin na kita." Tugon naman ni jisung na nasa kabilang linya, " 'wag na ji-" 'di natuloy ang sasabihin ni chenle nang may magsalita sa likod niya.

" Wala na, andito na ako lele." 

Pagdating ng dalawa sa cafeteria agad na nag salita si jisung, " hanap ka na table lele, ako na bibili ng food natin." agad naman sinunod ni chenle ang sinabi ni jisung at agad na nakahanap ng kanilang upuan.

habang nag aantay si chenle sa kaibigan, nilibot nito ang paningin at nakita ang kaniyang donghyuck hyung na kasama si mark, childhood bestfriend at manliligaw na nito ngayon.

Naalala ni chenle kung gaano karaming beses nagbalak umamin si donghyuck sa kaniyang matalik na kaibigan, ngunit laging napapangunahan ng takot.

"sana dumating rin ako sa panahon na handa at kaya ko nang umamin"

naputol ang pag iisip ni chenle nang may makita mga pagkain sa kanilang lamesa.

"Mukhang malalim iniisip mo lele ah?" Agad naman na puna ni jisung nang mapansin ang kaibigan, " wala 'to, naisip ko lang ba't kailangan ko pang iprove na triangle yung assignment sa math, bobo ba sila sa shapes" pabirong tugon ni chenle.

"Ba't nga pala wala ka sa practice ngayon sungie? di ba malapit na 'yung contest?" tanong ni chenle habang ngumunguya at nabubulol pa, "Ano ba naman 'yan lele, parang bata ka pa rin kumain" natatawang banggit ng binata na agad tinanggal ang pagkain na nasa gilid ng kabi ni chenle, " 'di ako umattend ng practice lele, ilang araw na tayo di sabay kumakain baka namiss mo 'ko e" Sagot ni jisung sa naunang tanong ng binata.

"anong baka, namiss talaga kita." Tugon na nasa isip lamang ni chenle, wala pa siyang lakas para sabihin ito sa binata.

"Feelingero mo naman park jisung, dalian mo na kumain at humabol ka sa practice" Pekeng tumawa si chenle at mahinang hinampas ang kaibigan.

" Sa'n ka tatambay?" Tanong ni jisung sa kaibigan, alam nito ang schedule ni chenle dahil matalik na kaibigan niya daw ito.

"sa library lang sungie, tatapusin ko nalang yung assignment ko" sagot ni chenle habang nililigpit ang kanilang pinagkainan sa lamesa, " Hatid na kita, dadaan rin naman ako don papunta sa studio." yaya ni jisung kay chenle at agad itong hinila.

" dito mo na lang ako hatid, 'wag ka nang pumasok at mag iingay ka lang naman" agad tinulak ni chenle ang kaibigan paalis. "Sabay ka sa'kin pauwi ha, antayin mo ako hehe" nakangiting banggit ni jisung, "oo na park jisung, punta na lang ako do'n dalian mo na wag masyadong paimportante" at tuluyang napaalis ni chenle ang binata.

Pagkapasok ni chenle sa library agad itong pumunta sa sulok, ang paborito nitong pwesto.

habang nagsasagot si chenle, naisipan nitong magsuot ng earphones at makinig sa music.

Dami pang gustong sabihin  
Ngunit 'wag na lang muna~

Napatigil si chenle sa pagsusulat nang marinig ang kanta.

ito ang linyang tumama sakanya, gusto na niyang sabihin ang kaniyang nararamdaman sa kaibigan, maraming gustong sabihin ngunit natatakot magbago ang pagtingin.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you!


End file.
